Dwight A. Bennett II
Dwight A. Bennett II is a Pro Wrestling is Taking Over Youtube (PWITOF) member performing under the Smackdown brand. He is a former two-time PWITOF World Champion and a winner of the PWITOF Royal Rumble in 2015. Dwight A. Bennett II has won seven championships in PWITOF. He won the PWITOF World Championship twice, PWITOF International Championship once, PWITOF Terra Championship once, PWITOF Hardcore Championship once, and PWITOF International Tag Team Championship twice. Dwight also won the second annual Royal Rumble match in 2015. Dwight A. Bennett II holds the record for the shortest PWITOF World Championship reign in history. After winning the championship for the second time at Royal Rumble 2016, Danny Ryan cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase immediately after and defeated Dwight A. Bennett II to win the PWITOF World Championship. This was the first successful Money in the Bank cash-in, thus Dwight A. Bennett II is also the first person to lose his championship via Money in the Bank cash-in. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2014-present) Early Career (2014-present) Dwight A. Bennett II started his rise to prominence in 2015 after winning the PWITOF Royal Rumble. He would tie the champion, Edgar Salas, thus unsuccessfully winning the championship. After nearly a year of pursuing the championship, he won the PWITOF World Championship at Hell in a Cell from Salvador R. Salcido. He won the championship the second time at the Royal Rumble in 2016. However, immediately after winning the championship, Danny Ryan cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and won the PWITOF World Championship off of Dwight. This made Dwight A. Bennett II the shortest reigning PWITOF World Champion in PWITOF history, holding the championship for less than a day. Dwight A. Bennett II turned heel for the first time after blaming Abel Herrera for his title loss and they began a feud that concluded at PWITOFMania III, in which Abel Herrera defeated Dwight A. Bennett II. Due to the stipulations of the match, Dwight A. Bennett II was banned from challenging for the PWITOF World Championship for over a year. Dwight became a babyface immediately after PWITOFMania and began pursuing the PWITOF International Championship. Dwight A. Bennett II defeated Stephen Solorio at Extreme Rules 2016 to win the PWITOF International Championship. He would lose the championship to old friend and tag team partner Jordan Marzouq a month later in a fatal four way match that include Kyle Monkman and Seth Morgan. In wrestling Finishing moves * Pop-up powerbomb Signature moves * The Accolade (Camel Clutch) * Piledriver * Super kick Nicknames * Dwight Delight * The Mamba * The Black Mamba Entrance themes * "Allow Me To ReIntroduce Myself" by Jay-Z (2014 - 2017) * "Uprising" by MUSE (2017 - present) Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF World Championship (2 times) * PWITOF International Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Terra Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Hardcore Championship (1 time) * PWITOF Interim Hardcore Championship (1 time) Accomplishments * PWITOF Royal Rumble (2015) * PWITOF Triple Crown Championship * PWITOF Grand Slam Championship Category:Members